Naruto the April Fool
by thesaiyanjedi
Summary: April Fools' Day. To the rest of the world, it is a day for fun and games. But in the village of Konohagakure, it is a day of terror. For years one Naruto Uzumaki has systematically pranked those he is closest to in ways they can never predict. Well, this year things are going to be different...unless Naruto has anything to say about it. NaruSaku.


Whats' up everybody, thesaiyanjedi here with another NaruSaku one shot, and I've got a fun one for you today.

I don't know exactly why I decided to do this one, except that I always kind of felt that, with Naruto as the infamous prankster that he is, this guy must be an absolute nightmare on April Fools' Day. So, lets see just what happens when you take our favorite blonde ninja and set him loose on the number one pranking day of the year!

With that said, lets get to reading!

* * *

 _Twenty-five years ago..._

"Alright class, please open your textbooks and turn to page seventy-one. Today we are going to continue our lecture concerning the First Shinobi World War."

The Academy students quickly did as Iruka instructed, turning their books open to start reading.

"Alright," Iruka began. "Err...Sakura, would you please pick up from where we left off yesterday."

"Hai Iruka-sensei." The young girl with the pink hair, broad forehead, and the red qipao dress stood up from her seat and started reading from her book. "At the end of the First Great War, the Four Great Nations agreed to an armistice treaty, the effects of which are still felt today whenever the Hokage passes gas from too many beans—what, _WHAT?!_ "

She looked over her book and realized that the correct wording had all been crossed out and scribbled over (poorly) with colored marker. The poor girl had read over the offensive new wording by accident.

The entire class erupted in laughter at what the girl had just said. But poor Iruka was not the least bit amused. "Sakura! How dare you make a mockery of our village's history?!"

The girl panicked and held up her book for her teacher to see for himself as the rest of the class kept laughing. "Gomen! Gomen! It wasn't my fault! See! Somebody wrote in my book and—"

Sakura stopped instantly. She and Iruka made eye contact. They both remembered what day of the year it was, and that meant there was only one person who could possibly be responsible for this.

 _ **"NARUTO!"**_

Even as his crush and his teacher were fuming with rage at him, a young boy with bright blonde hair, strange whisker marks on each of his cheeks, and dressed in a hideous orange jumpsuit, smiled ear to ear like an oblivious idiot. "April Fools!"

* * *

 _Twenty-three years ago..._

Sasuke Uchiha was sitting in his place of residence. He was meditating, focusing himself in on his studies, particularly getting himself ready for another day of training with Kakashi. Most of all, he was channeling his own inner hatred, his rage for the one who had taken his clan from him. The one person for whom all of his training was meant to one day best in a duel of mortal combat.

'One day brother, one day my clan will be avenged.'

 _KNOCK! KNOCK!_

The raven haired prodigy was suddenly snapped out of his inner monologue when he was alerted to someone's presence at the door. Grumbling in annoyance, he sat back up and answered it.

"Yeah? What is it?" He could see nobody on the other side of the door. "Whatever."

But then he stopped again. He could smell something...something burning. Looking down at his feet, there was a flaming bag right there on his porch!

"Fuck!" Sasuke, so often the level-headed planner and strategist of his generation, was for once too panicked in surprise to do anything but act on pure instinct. Immediately, he started trampling on the flaming bag with his sandals on. Over and over he stomped on the bag until, eventually, the fire was finally put out.

"Bastards!" But then the boy smelled something else, something coming from his feet. Looking at the underside of his sandals, he could clearly make out what had to have been inside that bag. "Crap!"

It was only then that, finally, Sasuke remembered what day of the week it was, and when he did remember he literally smacked his head in humiliation before screaming at the top of his lungs. **"DOBE!"**

Naruto giggled to himself as he could hear his teammate's irritated outcry from across the street. Another year, another victim. "April Fools duck butt."

* * *

"Lalalalala..."

Ino Yamanaka was singing to herself while she was in the shower. She was thrilled to finally get all of that sweat and grime off of her after such a long, exhaustive day's worth of training with the boys and Asuma. But right now, all she wanted to do was clean up, relax, and maybe cuddle up with a good book...

She reached for the shampoo, squirting some of it in her hands and thoroughly massaging her scalp to get any disgusting gunk out of her gorgeous platinum blonde locks.

After finishing washing up, Ino turned off the water, tied a towel around herself, and padded over to the mirror to apply her makeup and comb her hair...Except, well...

 **"AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

The blonde kunoichi saw herself in the mirror's reflection, her hair matched the color of her favorite dress. Running back into the shower, she grabbed the shampoo bottle and everything made sense. It wasn't shampoo at all, some wise guy had snuck into her house and replaced her shampoo with purple hair dye.

She did not need to be a genius to guess exactly who it was. **"NARUTO!"**

The blonde was forced to grab his stomach from laughing too hard beneath the window of the Yamanaka residence. "HAHAHA! April Fools!"

* * *

"Okay boy," Kiba said as he gave his trusted ninken a much needed bath. "Lets get you all clean in time for training with Kurenai-sensei today. Eh...WHAT?!"

Akamaru started scratching himself erratically, almost desperately. Kiba was quickly able to figure out what was going on, but then he too started feeling itchy. He and Akamaru did everything together, so whatever was in that shampoo that he had tried to bath his dog in, it was having an effect on him as well.

'Damn it! That was no dog shampoo! It was freaking flea attractor!'

And then, the poor boy, still scratching himself all over, remembered what day of the year it was, and then everything made complete sense. **"NARUTO!"**

From outside the Inuzuka compound, that familiar blonde haired prankster was giggling once again. "April Fools!"

* * *

Jiraiya was all smiles...no seriously, he was grinning like a completely hormone driven, perverted idiot. Why? Because he had gotten a letter slipped under the door of the hotel room he and Naruto were staying in during the boy's training mission. The letter said that a bunch of young and attractive women roughly half his age were all huge fans of his novels and wanted him to come over to the local hot spring to have some _fun_.

'Oh boy! Jiraiya, this is your lucky day!'

Checking in to the hot spring, the old man rapidly, barely able to contain his excitement, went into the locker room and changed out of his ninja gear. He was going to put a towel around himself, but then he decided against it, deciding instead to simply walk into the spring totally in his natural form and with his, err...excitement in clear view for the lucky ladies that were waiting for him on the other side of that sliding door.

"Helloooooo...LADIES!"

But alas, there was an awkward silence. When the Toad Sage entered the ladies side of the spring, it was not a harem of young, attractive women waiting for him, but a whole bunch of old hags, all of whom were about two decades older than he was! All of them were totally nude and clearly were not expecting his visit, and even less were they expecting his full erection that was already shrinking in disgust of the utter _un_ erotic sight before him.

The most disturbing thing about it all was...a lot of these old women clearly _liked_ what they saw.

"Well hellooooo big boy."

"Nice of you to come pay us a visit. Why don't you come over here and we'll help clean you up?"

Jiraiya quickly waved his hands in front of himself in panic. "Nononononono! That alright ladies, I think I just have the wrong place is all!"

"Nonsense," one of the old women said as she stood up in the bath forcing the perverted sage to get a look at her fully exposed, wrinkly, sagging body. "Come on over and have yourself some fun you big, handsome stud muffin."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Before the sannin could make his escape, the women were all on top of him, holding him down as he tried to break free from them. It was only while he was trapped in this compromising situation that it at last clicked inside his brain about that mysterious, unsigned letter he'd received, and more importantly today's date.

 **"NARUTO! I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS!"**

On the men's side of the hot spring, the blonde wore only an arrogant smile as he relaxed himself in the warm water. "April Fools Pervy Sage."

* * *

"Shizune!"

The younger woman in a black kimono came into the Hokage's office immediately at her master's call. "Yes m'lady?"

The buxom, beautiful woman held her head in her hand, clearly having a headache from doing so much paperwork, and knowing how much more she still had ahead of her before the workday was over.

"Shizune, I need a drink of sake."

"Lady Tsunade, its 10 o'clock in the morning."

"So?"

"So, I think I'd better get you some coffee instead."

The old woman was in no mood to argue today, so she just accepted her former pupil's advise and brushed her off. "Fine, whatever, just bring me something fast."

"Hai."

Shizune went to the break room and poured a cup of fresh, hot coffee for her master. Mixing it the way she knew she liked it, she carried the cup back up the stairs to her office, when all of sudden, she heard a loud noise.

"What was that?"

She looked and saw a heavy potted plant had fallen over onto its side. "Oh dear."

Knowing she would need both of her hands to put the plant back upright again, she set the cup of coffee down and picked the plant up, heaving with her strength to do so. Sadly, for all of her skills, she did not exactly have the same kind of superhuman strength that her master did.

While her head was turned away, a quick, blink-and-you-miss orange streak zipped through the halls and snatched the cup from the woman's hand, replacing it with another one.

"There," Shizune said, "as if nothing happened." 'Hmm...I don't understand what could have possibly knocked it over though.'

"Shizune?!"

"Gomen! I'm coming now m'lady!"

Not wanting to irritate the sannin any longer, Shizune pickled the up of coffee back up and knocked on the door to Tsunade's office.

"Sorry about the delay Lady Tsunade, there was a plant that fell over outside your office."

Tsunade eyed suspiciously as she pick up the cup of coffee. "It just fell over? By itself?"

"It would appear so."

"Hmmm..." The slug queen figured it was nothing serious as she brought the cup of coffee up to her lips and took a sip. _"PFFFFFFTTTTT!"_

Tsunade immediately spat the drink out of her mouth in disgust, drenching much of the paperwork spread all over her desk.

"Shizune!" Tsunade yelled, "what is the meaning of this?!"

"M-M'lady?"

"Don't 'm'lady' me! This coffee tastes like mud!" She looked down at the cup in her hand. "It _IS_ mud!"

It was true. Inside the mild mannered coffee cup was a wad of liquefied dirt. Even more gross, there was a live worm wriggling about inside of it.

"Shizune! Its this your idea of a joke?!"

"No m'lady! I swear I have no idea what could have happened. The pot was full of regular coffee when I poured it, I swear!"

"Well obviously it wasn't, now w—" Tsunade stopped her own sentence, when some terrible, pathetic truth suddenly clicked in her mind. "Shizune, what is today's date?"

"April 1st, m'lady." Once the younger woman said that, she too understood what had to have happened. "Oh..."

Slamming the cup of mud down on her desk, the sannin let out a loud and very annoyed groan while rubbing her forehead. "Jeez! Doesn't that brat ever grow up?"

Outside of the Hokage's office, a certain rambunctious ninja in an orange and black jumpsuit had his ear pressed the door, grinning from ear to ear. 'April Fools Baachan...'

* * *

 _Eighteen years ago..._

"Ah!" Kakashi let out an exasperated sigh as he returned home to the Hokage's residence. 'It's so good to be home after such a long day of work.'

It had only been a couple of months since the former Copy Ninja, the son of Konoha's White Fang, was selected as the Sixth Hokage of Konohagakure, and frankly, the pressures of the job were still taking a bit of getting used to, especially the nightmarish amounts of paperwork. But alas, it was his responsibility to watch over the village and he was going to honor it. Besides, at the rate things were going, it would only be a matter of time before a certain someone took over for him anyway...

But that was still years from now. Right now he just wanted to finally take the opportunity to relax in his chair and get back to his favorite _Icha Icha Paradise_ book.

Pulling his small, unassuming piece of smut literature out of his pocket, he flipped through the pages to pick up where he left off.

Skimming through the lines of text however, the old shinobi's eyes widened in horror at a terrible discovery...The rest of the book he had yet to read (in a while at least) had **all** of its remaining pages torn out!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kakashi frantically turned through the whole book and counted all of the pages. There was no mistaking anything, the pages were missing. He would never know the end of the story! ...Okay, sure, he'd read the damn book about, what, a dozen time times over by now, at the very least, but it didn't matter. _Nobody_ vandalized his book and got away with it!

'I don't understand. I had it in my pocket the entire day. How could somebody possibly had gotten to it?'

He went over to his bookshelf and started slipping through some of his other _Icha Icha_ books. Opening one of them up, his face turned white when he saw that most of the pages have been cut by a pair of scissors. "Ah!"

He threw the book to the floor and pulled out another one. This time the pages all fell to the floor in a giant pile. "AH!"

He pulled out another one. This time the pages and the hardcover were severely burnt, leaving most of the text illegible. **"AHHH!"**

One by one and with the panic of a lunatic, Kakashi flipped threw every single book in his perverted collection. Every single one of his precious novels had either been torn, cut, burnt, or had some kind of stain on them that he didn't even want to the know the details about. Every...Single...One...

 **"NOOOOOOOOOO!"**

The Sixth Hokage fell to his knees, the remains of his erotic literature littering the floor around him. The old man was actually balling his eyes out at the pathetic loss of some of his most valued possessions.

Grabbing the pieces of paper in his hands, his fingers came together to form fists. "My friends, mark my words I will discover the ones who did this. You shall be AVENGED!"

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

The ninja's anger subsided as soon as he heard an intense laughter coming from inside his kitchen...a young woman's laughter.

"S-Sakura?"

The seventeen year old pinkette stepped out from her hiding place still bursting a gut. "HAHA! Gomen, gomen sensei. I'm sorry its just, its just really funny seeing you vowing to avenge a bunch of perverted books."

"You...YOU did this?!"

"No, she was helping me sensei."

The silver haired shinobi could recognize that voice anywhere as well, and as soon as he heard him everything fell back into place. "Naruto!"

The blonde jinchūriki came into the room his girlfriend had just came from, carrying a heavy box. A familiar shit-eating grin was plastered all over his face.

"Good evening Kakashi-sensei. Lovely evening isn't it?"

"Naruto...how **DARE** you come between a man and his literature?!"

"Oh don't get too mad sensei. All of your books are right here."

The former Copy Ninja's face faulted. "W-What...?"

Sakura giggled and she pulled a couple of _Icha Icha_ novels out of the box for her old teacher to see for himself. "See Kakashi-sensei, Naruto and I pulled your entire collection and put them away here. None of them have a scratch on them."

"T-Then what about...?"

"Oh those?" Naruto asked. "Those are just a few extra copies that Sakura and I bought to pull off this awesome prank."

"... _Prank_...?"

"Hai sensei," Sakura said. "Don't you remember what day it is?"

"What in the world are you two talking ab—?" And then the gears finally started turning in the older man's brain, and it almost prompted him to slap his own forehead in humiliation.

The two young lovers smiled and one. "APRIL FOOLS KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

There was utter silence for ten seconds as their old teacher merely knelt there with his head down, but those ten seconds felt like an eternity. And then, all of a sudden, Kakashi Hatake threw his head back up in total fury.

 **"NARUTO! SAKURA! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS!"**

...

...

...

Soon, the streets of Konoha were filled with the sound of a furious Hokage screaming as two young adults fled out of his residence at top speed.

 _I don't wanna know your name  
'Cause you don't look the same  
The way you did before  
Okay, you think you've got a pretty face  
But the rest of you is out of place  
You looked alright before_

 _Fox on the run  
You scream and everybody comes a running  
Take a run and hide yourself away  
Foxy on the run  
F-Foxy  
Fox on the run  
And hide away_

 _You, you talk about just every band  
But the names you drop are second hand  
I've heard it all before  
I don't wanna know your name  
'Cause you don't look the same  
The way you did before_

 _Fox on the run  
You scream and everybody comes a running  
Take a run and hide yourself away  
Foxy on the run  
F-Foxy  
Fox on the run  
And hide away_

 _F-Foxy  
Fox on the run  
You scream and everybody comes a running  
Take a run and hide yourself away  
Foxy on the run  
F-Foxy  
Fox on the run  
And hide away_

"You Baka!" Sakura berated him as they ran off. "How the hell did you ever convince me to come along with you on this?!"

"Oh come on Sakura!" Naruto pleaded of his girlfriend. "Wasn't it worth it just to see the look on sensei's face?'

"...Yeah, yeah it was. But you _know_ he's going to find some way to punish both of us for this."

"Come on. It's April Fools' Day, all's fair in pranks and war!"

* * *

 _Present day..._

Shinachiku Uzumaki came downstairs and sat down at the table for breakfast. His mother and sister were both already there, with Hanami having a bowl of cereal. His father was slurping down his cup of morning ramen, much to his wife's disapproval.

"Morning son," Naruto said. "Ready for your next day of training?"

"Sure. Konohamaru-sensei says that we've got to work on booby trap alertness and stealth exercises today."

"Those are good lessons to learn. I remember when I was your age I had to learn how to sneak around this village before I was even your age to avoid people catching up to me."

'Yeah,' the boy thought to himself. 'So you could avoid anybody catching up to you after one of your pranks that is.'

"Naruto," Sakura interrupted as she ate her bagel with coffee, "you really shouldn't be eating ramen _this_ early in the morning."

The blonde rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Oh come on Sakura, not _this_ again."

"Yes, this again! I keep telling you this as your doctor and as your _wife_!"

"Alright, alright! I promise that tomorrow morning I'll have oatmeal or something else instead. Better?"

"Much."

Naruto saw the clock on the wall. "Uh-oh, I'd better get going or else I'll be late for work."

"Okay, see you later tonight honey."

"You too Sakura." Naruto slurped up the last of his ramen and straightened out his clothes before getting up from the table.

"Bye daddy," Hanami said.

"Bye sweetheart," Naruto said back as he kissed his little girl's cheek. "Be good for Shino-sensei today okay?"

"Okay."

"Bye dad," Shinachiku said.

"Bye champ, be good to Konohamaru-sensei alright?"

"'Kay."

Giving his wife a kiss goodbye, the Seventh Hokage stepped out the door to face the new day. What he did not see was the quick, unspoken eye contact shared between mother and son. After all, today was not just any ordinary day...

* * *

 _Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Naruto said as he filled out his daily paperwork and reviewed his usual mission reports.

The door opened and in stepped Shizune, his old friend and loyal assistant. The older woman came in holding what appeared to be a single piece of paper in her hand. "Excuse me Naruto, but I have something here that I think you should see."

Taking the paper out of his assistant's hand, Naruto read the contents to himself:

 _'Attention Lord Seventh Hokage:_

 _You are cordially invited to attend a special awards ceremony held in your honor. The Elite Shinobi Fryers Club has selected you for honorary membership and would humbly like to present you with a lifetime achievement award for your many years of service to Konohagakure and also for your role in creating an unprecedented period of peace and cooperation between the Five Great Nation._

 _To that end, we humbly invite you to attend a dinner and roast at Hashirama's restaurant this evening at 8 o'clock. You are encouraged to bring the rest of your family with you to the event, as well as all of your friends and allies. This is a black tie event, and therefore formal dress is required by all guests._

 _We on behalf of the Elite Shinobi Fryers Club congratulate you on your award and we await your appearance at the proceedings._

 _Thank you.'_

"Wow!" Naruto exclaimed in amazement. "This is awesome! Somebody is giving me an award!"

Shizune smiled. "I knew you'd be excited. But I hope you or Sakura didn't have any plans tonight?"

"No, not really, I don't think. Hmm..." He read over the letter again. "Funny, I've never heard of any 'Elite Shinobi Fryers Club' before?"

"That's surprising, they are a very elite club with membership reserved only for our village's most accomplished ninja. Your father was a member, the Third Hokage was a member, Lady Tsunade was a member, even Lord Sixth was awarded membership."

Naruto was shocked. "My dad? The old man? Baachan? Kakashi-sensei? ...But why wouldn't that have...? I mean, why am I only learning about all of this now? How does an elite ninja club completely escape the Hokage's awareness for this long?"

Shizune was at a loss. "I don't know Naruto. Does this meant that you don't want to accept?"

"Oh heck no, of course I'll be there," he said in an enthusiastic tone. "Shizune, get on the phone and call all of my friends to let them know about tonight. I'll understand if they have other plans since this is such short notice, but—"

"They already know Naruto."

There was a sudden silence... "What?"

"That's right. They all got the flier already and they cleared their schedules so they can be there to support your big day."

Naruto was at a loss for words over what he was hearing. "I...I don't...how come...Why am I the last one to find out about this then?"

The older woman shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sorry sir, I don't know."

"D-Does Sakura know?"

"I think so, yes."

This wasn't making any sense. This was Sakura they were talking about here. There was no way she would forget to tell him about any of this...Unless...

"Shizune, remind me what date it is please."

"It's April 1st. Why?"

'Ah-ha! _Now_ I get it! They think they can out prank the master huh? Well, the joke's on them.'

"Naruto? is something wrong?"

"No, no, thank you Shizune. That will be all, thank you."

* * *

That night, Naruto was in the master bedroom he shared with his beloved wife. He was finishing getting into his tuxedo while Sakura was in her beautiful red dress and emerald earrings, finishing putting on the last of her makeup.

"Hey honey?"

"Yes?"

"Did you know about this awards ceremony tonight?"

"Uh...yes..."

"Well then why didn't you tell me?"

"Um...I guess I forgot dear. I'm so sorry."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "That's okay dear, I understand."

As Naruto was putting on the finishing touches, he voiced his final feelings of trepidation to himself. 'Just you wait Sakura, whatever prank you have up your sleeve tonight its going to blow up in your face!'

* * *

That night, most of Naruto's friends were there at the party, waiting for the big moment when their friend would accept his honorary award. Only Sasuke and his team and family could not attend because they were still on assignment outside the village. Shikamaru was serving at the master of ceremonies for the night, with Kakashi, Iruka, and Konohamaru working as the roast masters. Naruto himself was sitting at his private table with his family.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Shikamaru said to get everyone's attention, "thank you all for coming this evening. Tonight we are here to give out a very prestigious award to a complete moron. So in other words, we're doing our jobs here."

Everybody in the crowd laughed hysterically, including Naruto himself.

"Seriously though, I would like to invite our guest of honor to come up the stage now. It has been twelve years since this man fulfilled his dream of becoming our village's Hokage, and I have had the honor of serving beside this man the entire time...Folks, you do not even want to know the kind of crap I've seen! I'm telling you all the apocalypse had come!"

Another burst of laughter. But then, it was time for Shikamaru to get serious. "But enough dawdling, here he is, your Seventh Hokage, the number one knuckleheaded ninja himself... Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a thunder of applause as Naruto shook hands while making his was up to the stage. When he got up there, there was a big lounge chair that was centered in the very center of the stage waiting for him.

Smirking, he took his place in the chair and sat through a full hour straight of insults and jokes told at his expense...

...

...

...

Naruto took the so-called punishment in stride as Konohamaru, the last of the roast masters, finally finished his routine and left the stage with a round of applause. The jokes got pretty rough a couple of times, his old friends taking the concept of a roast to their full advantage. And what could Naruto say, he deserved a lot of it...even though he did start to get annoyed by a few too many gay jokes about him and Sasuke. Also, Sakura had to shoo poor Hanami out of the room whenever somebody made a crude joke about her and Naruto's sex life.

"And now," Shikamaru said as he came back up on stage again. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure we can all agree that we've had a wonderful evening. It's certainly an evening I never imagined I'd be having when Naruto and I were back at the—Oh the hell with it, I still feel like I'm living a nightmare! Quick! Somebody call for an impeachment hearing before this dobe plunges our village into a depression!"

There was more laughter echoing throughout the lavish restaurant that the guests had rented for the night. Naruto just waited, anticipating the right moment to spring his little surprise.

Somebody brought a trophy onto the stage and handled it to Shikamaru. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, it my distinct honor on behalf of the Elite Shinobi Fryers Club to hereby bestow this lifetime achievement award to my dear friend of many years...Naruto Uzumaki!"

There was a thunderous applause after Naruto's name was called out. Sakura and the kids in particular were yelling very loudly at his prestigious recognition.

Naruto smiled as he tried to get out of the chair...but he couldn't. Try with all of his might, his body could not move an inch.

"Umm, Naruto, I called your name."

"Grr! Grr! GRRR!" The jinchūriki kept trying to the pull himself out of the chair, but his body simply couldn't move. Almost as if...

"What's wrong boss," Shikamaru asked with an arrogant smirk. "Stuck?"

"You...You guys—?"

Everybody in the audience, including his own family, shouted at the same time. "APRIL F—!"

 _POOF!_

The crowd's prank was cut off by a sudden puff of smoke. People were gasping as the Naruto that had been glued to his chair disappeared into thin air.

"A shadow clone!" Ino exclaimed from within the audience.

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant slammed open and in marched the _real_ Naruto Uzumaki. "HA! Got ya! Nice try you guys, but no cigar!"

The real Naruto marched up to the stage as he made his speech. "You all didn't really think you could get the best of the master prankster did you? I scoped out the place before coming home from work today and knew all about the chair. Plus, I did some research. There's _no such thing_ as the Elite Shinobi Fryers Club!"

The Seventh Hokage made it to the stage and stood before his adviser. "So, whose laughing now?"

"We are."

"Huh?"

On cue, a giant bucket of freezing cold ice water fell from the ceiling, completely drenching the blonde from head to toe, soaking both his skin and his tuxedo.

"Ahhhh!" Naruto cried out in humiliation and in reaction to the ice cold temperature of the water.

Everybody yelled as one, "APRIL FOOLS!"

The entire crowd was laughing, even Sakura and the kids...Hell, they were probably laughing the hardest out of anyone.

Naruto could not remember the last time he felt so humiliated.

"Oh cheer up man," Shikamaru said. "We all just felt it would be fun to finally give you a taste of your own medicine. Sakura was the one who booked us the place for tonight."

"Sakura?!"

"I'm sorry sweetie," the pinkette said, "but lets face it, you might have done the same to me either way."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest, but quickly closed it, admitting defeat. So instead, standing before all of his laughing friends (even Sai and Shino, creepily), the blonde doofus started chucking himself. Leave it to Naruto to somehow find the good spirits to take a joke, even if it came at his own expense.

And so, with humility, he took the award out of Shikamaru's hands and held it up high. "Well, if nothing else, at least I got an award out of all this."

"But Naruto," the Nara said, "you said it yourself that this was all just a prank. That trophy isn't worth anything."

"Oh yes it is my friend. It means that today I am the biggest April Fool of the Hidden Leaf Village!"

There was some applause as their friend took the gag award and his title in good grace. Still within the crown Sai did whisper to his wife, "I don't remember reading any books about taking pride in such a derogatory title."

The platinum blonde just shrugged it off. "I'll explain it to you when we get home dear."

* * *

HAHAHAHAHA! Wasn't that funny folks! Okay, I honestly don't know whether any of these pranks I came up with truly register as being genuinely funny. I did clearly try to pick very specific pranks for Naruto to pull on some of his friends before I finally got to everybody's big revenge plot in the modern day.

The song in this story was "Fox On the Run" by Sweet. I picked it mainly because it seemed like a perfectly hilarious song to cut to a comedic scene of Naruto fleeing somebody chasing him. I mean, don't you get it? _Fox_ on the Run? ...Never mind. If you're not sure what the song is, its the same song featured in the second trailer for _Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2_.

I honestly don't have much more to say besides that. Thank you all for reading, and Happy April Fools' Day.

Until next time, see ya!


End file.
